Adrenaline
by ThrowDustAndRun
Summary: Bella & her sister Alice move to the town of Forks but with Family problems with their mom & other sister Lauren will it cause problems with their future in Forks and Will meeting the Cullens and Hales provide Love, Laughter and a Future. AH. Story Revamp
1. The Beginning

Adrenaline 

Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated this story in ages but ive made changes to my plot so it will be slightly different. Just to sum up things Alice has a twin called Lauren and they are Bella's sisters. Bella is a year older than them. Edward and Emmett are brothers and Jasper and Rosalie are also siblings.**

**P.S I don't own anything twilight**

Alice's POV

Out of anywhere dad could have decided to go he chose small rainy Forks. I can't believe he's making us live here, in the middle of nowhere, trapped in a circle of green trees, with god knows what living in them. The thought made me shudder. I hated this LA was good with millions of things to do, what were you meant to do here garden? Don't think so. I was going to miss my friends and most importantly the shops. Where the saying 'Shop till you drop' was everyone's motto. Well me and my friends motto. But seriously how was I meant to live here when the only mall was a few hours away.

Charlie pulled up next to a large white house even though he was chief of police he had a good wage plus Renee my mom was a famous singer but she didn't care for a family. Though that didn't stop her picking her favourite out of her daughters and as you could possibly tell by the fact that I was here and not in LA with her that I was not the favourite out of my 2 sisters: Bella and Lauren . I cant even call her my mother the only one out of us 3 that call her that is Lauren and that's because she has everything my mother wanted in her future heir. To be honest I've gotten over it. Sort of had to after all she barely breathed to words to me after she found out I didn't posses her talents for singing. I think the only reason she had children was to try and build a famous family or whatever you want to call it. Of course Dad caught onto that with him being a cop and divorced her leaving us with the choice to stay with him or her. Bella and I chose him without a blink of an eye he was the only one who ever came to my dance rehearsals or bought me my own sewing machine when I was 14. Bella hated our mother or Bitchzilla as she often called her. Being the oldest she was always looking after us when mom and dad would fight or when mom would come home drunk and try and be all motherly with us. Bella was more than my sister she was the one that would always get me ready for school when I was younger even though Renee hired nanny's. She was also the one to give me 'The Talk' which Renee should have done but as always she was busy. Bella did the same for Lauren but soon Lauren realised she was mommy's little girl and she became a right bitch. Little did Renee know Bella was actually extremely musical she just never told her.

Bella will love having no shops around. But I think I'll just DIE! I frowned.

"What's up with you?" Bella asked me when she climbed out the car with me following her.

"I'm going to be shop deprived" She laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I grumbled.

"Look at you. Your pouting because the next mall is what an hour away just be happy you have a mall" she laughed. I guess I could see her point. The mall in Port Angeles is meant to be quite big. At this thought I smiled.

"Thanks"

"What for?" Bella questioned as she lifted my bag out of the back of the car .

"Making me feel better, but are you really ok with coming here? I'm depressed. Too much green" I faked passing out.

She laughed again "It can't be that bad. We'll find something to do."

After pulling her own bag out we followed dad up the patio to our new home. When I got in the first thing I noticed was the extremely Charlie and Bella plain style living room. My dad was looking at me and noticed my pout.

Laughing he told me that my room was empty and I could decorated it however I like he. I loved this side of Charlie and it came out all the time now that he was happy.

"Well go and pick your rooms?" he laughed.

I screamed running up the stairs so fast I missed the last step falling flat on my face.

"Are you ok?" Bella laughed as she came up behind me.

I scowled at her.

" Aw come on Alice give me a break you laugh whenever I fall over and that's a lot give me a chance to laugh at your one time lack of gracefulness"

Realising she was right I jumped up " I get first choice".

"Oh no you don't" Bella said looking me right in the eye. Time to work my pixie magic smiling I looked up at her with my exceptional puppy dog eyes knowing she'll give in.

5 4 3 2 - "Aw fine" she sighed.

"Yay!" Honestly I didn't really care about the size of the room just the size of the closet.

Bella rolled her eyes "Obviously you would choose this one it has a huge walk in closet for all your clothes. Anyway I'm talking this one" she pointed through my door at the bedroom across the hall. Walking out I scoped out her room mimicking her eye roll " Obviously you would pick this one it's the biggest room for all your instruments"

"Cute Alice" she laughed.

.

Walking back into my own room I smiled all thoughts on how crappy this town was went out the window as I knew exactly how I wanted my room. Bright yellow walls which will so go with all my white furniture from my old room. My room was going to be epic!

It made me wonder what Bella was doing with hers no doubt it would be something dark seeing as Renee wouldn't let her have her room the way she wanted because all her famous friends would bring their children round and they would all think Bella was Goth or something. She really didn't know what that word meant to be honest seeing as you could like the colour black if you wanted to and not be a goth.

I walked across the hall and into her room she was sitting on the floor. I wondered what was wrong.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what I should do with my room. Any ideas?" she asked quirking an eyebrow. Damn I've always wanted to do that.

"I was just thinking about this, How about we paint it all black? You've always wanted too and you can put your posters and hang your guitars on the wall" I asked.

"Oh my gosh thanks I love that idea" she got up and hugged me but we were soon broke apart when we heard something coming from outside which happened to be 3 gorgeous boys. One big and muscular reminding me of a bear, he looked like he was a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. The other one was less bulky but still muscular with untidy hair that was a weird bronze colour. The last one took my breath away he was absolutely stunning he was leaner than the others but was also muscular with honey blonde hair. I'm pretty sure I drooled a little thankfully they were to far away to see. Oh god I think I'm in love!

The window was open and we heard the bigger one say "Hey Eddie, look at the view. I always knew I shouldn't't have let you have this room" then there was a loud ow! Then a gorgeous blonde walked in making the one that had talked smile "Rose, you know that you're the only woman for me"

She gave him the evils "I better be" she said.

I giggled making the hot blonde's head shoot up I waved which caused him to laugh and wave back making the others look back towards us. This time when I waved so did Bella and in return they waved back. Just then our dad yelled for us. Still laughing we made it down stairs and into the living room to see my dad holding out Chinese, a movie and two sleeping bags, knowing that the furniture wasn't coming till tomorrow morning we grabbed them off him before going into the living room so we could camp out until morning. That's when the fun would begin.

Jasper POV

Football practice was brutal, why did I join the team again? Oh yeah Emmett and his stupid theories about how all the chicks would dig it even though he was right. These so called chicks were ape shit scary stalkers. I sighed, full of relief when we pulled out of the school grounds. I mean its not that I don't enjoy football it was just that the coach pushes us so far that we all feel dead by the end of it. Emmett was already planning what we were going to do seeing as me and my sister Rosalie were staying the night. It wasn't hard to guess he'd pick guitar hero seeing as he is a so call God at it. Even though Edward and I both play the actual guitar Emmett still kicks our asses at it. One day his ass will be the one getting a kicking and not ours. However it was still fun playing it even though we do lose the competitive streak was always entertaining. When we got there Rosalie was already sitting watching TV with their mom Esme who completely loved us. Rosalie and Emmett had been dating since they started school even though they had known each other since they were born and with the Cullen's being best friends with our parents meant they trusted Rosalie and Emmett to stay in their own beds when either of them stayed over. Which shockingly they did actually stay put … most of the time. Rose and Esme were laughing at some girly chick flick, so we quickly rushed up the stairs and into Edward's room. Outside his window was two girls both hugging each other and both equally hot: one had brown hair flowing down her back but my eyes fell to the short pixie like girl her hair was jet black cropped short and pointing in every direction.

"Hey Eddie, look at the view. I always knew I should't have let you have this room" Emmett bellowed. I knew Rose had heard him because she was running up the stairs so fast then she ran straight into the room taking one look at the window then slapping Emmett across the head. "OW!" he shouted then his frown turned into a grin "Rose, you know that you're the only woman for me"

She glared at him "I better be".

This caused a small giggle coming from the small black head, I laughed as she gave me a small wave. My chuckle had caused the others to look up at the window to see now both the girls waving at us again before they heading out the door.

"So, I'm guessing they heard us" Edward looked at Emmett which signalled Rosalie to slap him again before walking out and back to Esme.

"Ok, they were hot" I stated. Edward nodded his head and so did Emmett.

"Ok, who's calling dibs first" Emmett shouted at us.

Both Edward and I rolled our eyes and Emmett's immaturity.

"Hey don't roll your eyes at me you could be both pinning for the same girl but I don't think that's going happen" Emmett stated.

"What are you rambling on about now?" Edward asked.

"Just saying that I know which girl you both want"

"Really well you would have 50/50 shot at being right Emmett anyone could get it right" I replied.

"Yeah well I know both your types from you two whining like a bunch of girls about not finding an actual girl" he smirked.

"Oh alright I'll bite. Who's my type Em?" I asked sighing.

He grinned "You want the little one because well she'll so small she could fit in your pocket and you like the idea that you could protect her from all the bigger things in life and Edward wants the brunette because he likes natural beauty and not the fake bimbo's that throw themselves at him all the time."

I saw Edward shudder "Thinking of Jessica" I teased him. Instead on answering me he just flipped me off.

Ok Emmett was good I'll give him that but I wasn't going to let him know that god his head is already big enough that he thinks he's gods gift to women.

Then it dawned on me that the room across from Edwards had to belong to on of them and I sure didn't want it to be the pixie.

"Hey, which one do you think has that room?" I asked.

This got Edward to turn round "I don't know but I hope it's the brown haired one"

Good to know we're on the same page I thought.

Edward and Emmett's dad Carlisle came home around 11 pm from the hospital the minute I heard the door shut all of us looked at each other before Edward and I got up and went for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Emmett asked.

"If anyone knows who they are its Carlisle" I said pointing to the window. Emmett sighed and rose as he did so. We made our way down the stairs where Carlisle was sitting eating in the kitchen so we all sat across from him.

"What's up with you three?" he asked.

"We wanted to know if you knew anything about our new neighbours?" Edward asked.

"Erm a little" he said. I moved my hands ushering him to continue.

He sighed putting down his fork "Well they are the new chief of police's family. I think he is called Charlie and his two daughters Bella and Alice. Well that's what people are saying. Why?" he raised his eyebrows at us.

"Nothing" Edward and I said but were thrown to the sharks when Emmett opened his big mouth.

"STALKERS" he yelled.

We both gave him glares "We are not stalkers Emmett, just intrigued" I smiled at Carlisle who snorted and muttered something.

When we got upstairs I flopped down on Edwards bed "Can you guys actually be bothered playing anymore?".

"No" Edward said.

Emmett gave us both looks of hatred then claimed since we weren't't playing we would have to play another game but he got to pick. Both of us sighed knowing what was coming - Truth or Dare. Emmett called Rosalie in asking if she wanted to play but she was too busy doing her nails and talking to Esme.

"I'll go first" Emmett shouted he spun the bottle where it landed on Edward.

"I want you to lick Jasper's belly button" he smirked.

"WHAT!" we both yelled

"Come on you need to do it" he yelled jumping up and down.

"I am not licking Jaspers belly button that's disgusting" Edward said.

"You need to do it EDWARD!" Rosalie screamed from the other room. Sighing I turned round lifting up my shirt and closed my eyes, I couldn't't look at this. I heard Edward growl then a small dot of salvia hit my stomach as quickly as I could I cleaned it off with my shirt.

Emmett was howling with laughter but quickly stopped when Edward spun the bottle and it landed on him. I could see Edward smirking, what was he thinking?

"Ok Em, you need to… wait a minute" he said walking over to the bathroom and filled a glass full of water then came back splashing it all over Emmett's front area.

"WHAT THE HELL, EDDIE!" Emmett bellowed.

"Don't call me Eddie! and your dare is to go next door and chap on the door and whoever answers it you need to tell them you've had an accident and can't tell your parents or they'll make you wear a diaper again" Edward smiled in triumph when he saw Emmett's face.

I burst out laughing and recited his words from earlier "You need to do it Em".

We all got up and walked out side, Edward and I hid in the bushes while Emmett went up to chap the door….

Bella's POV

Alice and I had just sat down to watch the season 1 box set of vampire diaries. I for one just watched it for the hot and badass Damon Salvatore. I mean if you had to chose a vampire to be with you'd choose him. However Alice doesn't agree she likes Stefan as he can show his emotions. We argue light-heartedly every time we watch it.

"Come on Alice join the dark side we have cookies" I laugh pulling out a cookie from the box and stuffing it in my mouth.

She laughs "I'm quite happy with Stefan but give me a damn cookie" she pounces on me and just as I hit the floor the doorbell rings.

"Hey uh ..dude, I was wondering if you could help me I've had a little accident and I can't tell my parents or else they'll make me wear a diaper. Again." the voice boomed. I silently got up and peeked through the door where I saw the boy from next door motioning with his hands to his crotch area. He was blushing which made me feel a little bit sorry for him. I stifled a laugh and went to whisper something in Alice's ear, her eyes widened then she started giggling and headed out the back door. Before I went to release my dad from talking to the boy I grabbed a pair of my dad's pyjama bottoms.

"Hey dad. Who is it?" When my dad saw me he just walked away from the door with a relived expression muttering something about crazy teenage boys.

I turned back to the boy and said "Hey I'm Bella"

He grinned at me "Emmett"

"So you want these?" I asked.

"Erm, what?" he replied confused.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in whispering "For your little **fake** accident"

"Wait how did-" he was cut off my two high pitched screams.

We both whipped around to see another two guys jump up from beneath a shrub with Alice bouncing up and down behind them. Both were from next door too.

I laughed "Well done Alice, you completed the plan perfectly" she came skipping over to me giving me a hi-5 before we turned back to Emmett and his friends.

Emmett was crouched over in laughter at the girly screams before he came over and pulled us into a super bear crushing hug.

"Can't- bre-athe" Alice and I gasped. This made him drop us back onto the surface of the ground panting.

"You two are awesome" he raised his hands giving us both a hi-5 at the same time. Then turned back to the other two " and both of you scream like girls"

There was an awkward silence before one of the guys, the guy looked like how I would picture Adonis, spoke up.

His voice was like velvet and made him even more dreamy "How did you know we behind there?" he asked me giving me a once over.

I blushed because just then did I realised that I was only wearing a long tee and a pair of boy shorts.

I laughed "Well I got my first clue when I saw that not only Emmett's trousers were wet but so was the hem of his t-shirt, which would have been really hard to get pee on. So I knew it was a dare and that's when I sent Alice out the back to go scare whoever was in the bushes"

He chuckled "Damn. I guess my payback to get Emmett embarrassed didn't't really work"

I laughed "Well technically it did, he was blushing when my dad came to the door"

"Okay Okay so I blushed. Well who wouldn't when you have to speak with the chief of police about wetting yourself." Emmett grimaced.

I smiled up at the god who was standing in front of me "I'm Bella by the way" he returned my smile "I'm Edward".

Edward, hmm I like it.

The last guy glanced up finally speaking to Alice's delight he had a southern accent "I'm Jasper" he said. She always was attracted to a guy with an accent when we went to see the Harry Potter movies she would always come out sighing saying something like "All that English accent was hot"

Alice actually squealed and began jumping up and down, I took that as a sign to introduce them to how she is "That's Alice. She's always like this don't worry" Jasper chuckled silently.

"Well now that everyone knows each other let's keep the suspense of who's room is across from Edward's to a minimum. I'll stand between these two so they don't kill each other if they don't like the answer" Emmett laughed pointing to both Jasper and Edward.

Edward punched him in the gut and Jasper pinned him on the ground. Alice and I where in hysterics, we might actually have fun here especially with Emmett around. When they finally got up from wrestling each other they looked at us.

"Erm that would be me" I said slowly raising my hand. I saw Jasper quickly look at Alice and smile. Ooohh someone has a crush !

**OK thanks for bearing with me through the writer block. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this better as I have better things planned but anyway what did you all think Hit? Miss?**

**And thanks to all those who are reading this after my other twilight story: Secrets, past memories and hopefully a future! :D **


	2. The Entrance

**I am so sorry I haven****'t updated this but schools started back and I've lost my usb which has this story on it so I've had to re write it. I haven't checked this chapter for grammar and spelling mistakes as I thought I would at least update something to show you that I am still here. Also I am in the middle of finishing of the next chapter to Has it all ended? My Harry potter fic so bare with me and ENJOY! **

**P.S I don****'t own anything twilight! **

**And Finally I can reveal the next chapter.. **

Bella's POV

After the run in with the boys we went back to the living room and crashed in the sleeping bags. The next morning we never saw any of our neighbours we were too busy trying to unpack our furniture which had came early in the morning when I should have been asleep! While dad and the van guys helped move everything into the house Alice and I began painting. Our dad had overheard the colours we wanted and had already gotten them. It was dinner time before we had finally got the bare essentials into each room I only had to put my clothes in the closet and move around my instruments and I do mean that in the plural sense. I had a drum kit, an electric and acoustic guitar and a base. I was a one man band as Alice usually joked. The guitars used to be my dads which he passed onto me when he realised I was serious about music and for my birthdays over the years I always received an instrument. For my 14th birthday I received his acoustic and a new electric guitar of course when Renee saw them she scoffed at me thinking I would never learn it as she considered it a mans instrument this just made me want to prove her wrong. Over the decades of music they had been amazing women guitar players Suzi Quatro and Joan Jett were just a few of my favourite ones. On my 15th birthday I received my base which I then began learning to play and later for my 16th Birthday I got my drum kit to be honest I think dad really didn't want that much noise but he was running out of instruments. I loved each of them but I played guitar the best and more powerful. It became more of a tradition for me to receive something musical on my birthdays off my dad but Renee my mother always got me something that I would hate usually something pink that I ended up just giving Alice. Lauren when she was younger used to make me something but soon when she became .. Well the way she is now that all changed I never received anything but it wasn't the present I missed it was my sister who had changed into the younger version of Renee.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie yelling to get the pizza off the delivery man. I grabbed the money off the table and opened the door standing in front of me was a boy my age blonde hair, blue eyes and a baby face. In all honesty he wasn't that bad looking but definitely not my type.

He was looking down at the pizza "One large Hawaiian pizza?" he said finally looking up.

"Yeah" I replied handing him the money but when I went to take the pizza he held onto in and looked me up and down.

"Do you work at subway?" he asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"Coz your giving me a foot long" he winked and thrust his hips in my direction.

WHAT!

Shocked I stood there for a few seconds my mouth hanging open. He smiled at me a raised his eyebrows suggestively he went to walk closer to me. I grabbed the pizza out his hands and slammed the door in his face. I couldn't believe that had just happened I had only been in the town a day and I already had a weird guy hit on me. Calming down I walked into the kitchen wear my dad and Alice were already sitting.

"What took you so long?" My dad asked.

"Nothing" I said. Alice however gave me a look that read 'the guy was hot wasn't he'. I just shook my head at her and opened the box.

"Ok girls, you know you are both starting school tomorrow but you aren't going to the public school. I know how serious you guys are about fashion and music so I've pulled some strings and gotten both of you into Forks Academy" he told us excitedly.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Well if u had let me finish" I got a little glare but he seemed happy so continued "it's a private school, and before you say anything Bella about not wanting to be seen as spoilt hear me out, it concentrates on those who like the arts and any other creative aspect of life and it has classes to help you develop and build a career in whatever it is you do" he finished.

"OHMYGOSH are you serious so I get to work with makeup and clothes all day" Alice squealed.

He laughed "Yes and Bella with her music however you do still have to do the standard English and Maths work. Lucky for you Bella theirs no P.E"

Smiling both Alice and I ran around and gave him a huge hug which caused him to hold onto the table or we would have all fallen.

When we let go he stood up looking at me and then at Alice "But you will have to wear a uniform"

"WHAT! But I thought it was some performing arts school" Alice wailed she hated it when we were sent to one in LA for a small time before I flipped out and told dad we hated but I think the only reason why she hated it was because she couldn't express her personality in her clothes.

"Hey, Calm down Alice you get to try on the clothes you make and have fashion shows but you need to wear the uniform in your normal classes. I'll be back in a minute" Charlie said giving her a quick hug then left to go grab something out of the car.

I smiled at her "It's like a compromise Alice come on this will be amazing I get to play all day and you design its like a dream come true"

"My outfits will be epic! I'm going to rule that runway" she beamed.

"That's the spirit" I laughed and was then engrossed in another hug from Alice who had decided to jump around. This cause me to lose balance and fall on the floor with a THUMP!

It was at this point Charlie decides to walk in looks at me and shakes his head and hands Alice a bag telling her not to look in it then looks at me.

"Right, Bella listen I've got an early shift tomorrow at work and I've had your car from back home drove up here today with the mover vans its in the garage" he said throwing me my keys. Then looking at Alice " I expect you to make sure she gets up. Right well I'm shattered and going to bed. Love you girls and have fun tomorrow" he said giving us both a kiss on the forehead.

Just as he was heading out the door he stopped and turned back to us "Oh I forgot Alice you can open the bag its your uniforms. Goodnight"

Excitedly Alice squealed ripping open the bag. Honestly I don't get this girl 5 minutes ago she hated the idea of a uniform and when we were younger and I was trying to get her ready for school I had to bribe her with makeup to get her into the damn clothes.

"Oh their so cute" she yelled pulling out a short black and grey tartan skirt.

"Alice keep it down dad just went to bed and let me see them" I told her. She handed me a bag with my name written across the front inside was the same skirt and a plain white blouse that Alice had out already. There was something else in the bag so I pulled it out: a blazer?

I looked at Alice "We need to wear a freaking blazer the last time I wore one of these it annoyed the hell out of me and I ended up chucking it in the bin before we got to school"

She laughed probably remembering the memory of me throwing it away and then having to come up with an excuse to why I wasn't wearing it to the head teacher: which ended up being that my dog ripped it. Yes it was the worse excuse ever but I was put on the spot I thought it would work when she just nodded her head at me but then she pulled a blazer out of the lost and found and told me to wear it.

"Yeah we do. There's no shoes in here I guess we just have to pick a pair. There is no way you are wearing converses on the first day of school so I'm picking your shoes but first I have to get my beauty rest" she skipped out the door yelling night.

I went to bed straight after Alice and began to read a book but soon enough sleep had taken over and the next thing I knew was that someone was jumping on my bed.

"Belllllaaaa, Wakey wakey rise and shine" I could hear Alice shouting in my ear.

"Piss off Alice" I groaned. I wasn't and never would be a morning person.

This just caused her to pull the covers off my bed "I need to get you ready for school now get you ass in that shower"

Knowing I wasn't going to win five more minutes in bed. I grumpily climbed into the shower which woke me up from my sleepy daze. Before I could get into my room Alice who was already dressed dragged me to hers and sat me in front of the mirror.

"Nothing fancy Alice" I warned her.

Nodding her head and picking up the hair dryer and brush she started tugging at my hair until it was dry.

"Hair up or down?" she asked.

I replied down and she began curling it enough to make my natural wavy hair next was my make up thankfully it was also basic eyeliner and mascara. After I had changed into my uniform I joined Alice downstairs for breakfast the shoes she had given me were going to be the death of me. They were 4inch black lace stilettos it was actually extremely weird I could wear heels on stage but the moment I wore them for just going out I was a death trap.

"You better have muffins for making me wear these damn shoes" I growled.

"Oh course" she said handing me one and at cup of coffee "we need to get going after that dad says its only a 20 minute ride but we need to go meet the head teacher too"

I quickly finished my breakfast and picked up my bag off the floor "Right lets go" I told her walking into the garage. Alice ran to lock the front door while I started my car the only good thing Renee every got me was my car and that's just because she couldn't have someone in the family running around with last years gadgets. That's how I ended up getting my beautiful Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Alice came jumping in the car and went to plugged her ipod in.

"Nope driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole"

"Hey you just quoted that from supernatural" Alice whined.

"Yeah but Deans right" I smiled at her. Reaching over I put on Avril Lavigne knowing that she likes her too.

We were singing along with the lyrics while I was looking at the GPS soon enough we were pulling up at a large red stone building which already had loads of people over the grounds it was quite warm outside so many were sitting on the Grass that was in front of the building. When I finally found a parking space I placed my ipod back in my bag and looked at Alice.

"You ready?" I asked.

Nodding excitedly she got out of the car and walked to the hood of it waiting for me before we walked up to the school. We got many looks for the others but that's normal when you're the new kids so we continued walking until we got to the main office. Luckily despite the fact that people were starring we didn't look out of place loads of the girls were wearing heels so that made me feel slightly better.

Alice skipped straight up to the older lady that was behind the desk and looked at her name card "Hi Mrs Cope, we are new and told to report here" she gave the women her best smile.

"Ah yes the Swan girls just take a seat and the head teacher will see you soon" she smiled back.

I sat down next to Alice and that's when I first noticed her black ring binder in her hands "Alice why do you have that with you?"

"Oh dad said that I needed to bring my designs to show the head teacher before he left this morning"

"Wait what ?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know why dad just told me. He never mentioned anything about you needing to bring anything"

Before I could ask anything else the door in front of us opened and out came a middle aged women with black hair pulled up into a bun and was wearing a black suit.

"Welcome" she said ushering us into her office "you must be Isabella and Alice Swan. I'm Mrs Webber , the schools head teacher. You can sit down" she chuckled.

"Bella" I said quickly smiling at her "I prefer Bella"

She smiled at me and continued what she was saying "Alright let's begin. You've moved here from LA yes?" we nodded " Ok Alice, you want to study fashion and Bella you want to do music am I right" again we nodded.

"That's good. Alice do you have your folio of designs" Mrs Webber looked at Alice.

"Yes, its right here" Alice handed it over to her and Mrs Webber began flipping through it. Alice looked nervous so I gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her which she returned.

"These are really good Alice I'm sure you'll be just fine in your classes" she smiled and handed Alice back her book. Then she looked at me " Ok Bella, your file here says you can play a few instruments that's good gives you some variety. Do you have a favourite?" she asked me.

"Guitar. Electric Guitar" I smiled.

"And you can sing am I right"

"Yes"

"Well that's good but you will need to sing 2 songs in front of your performance class which will be a mixture of all the years throughout the school. Pick to songs to perform and tell the teacher if you need any help if it's a duet"

"Yeah sure sounds like fun" I said.

"That's good. By the looks of your schedule's both of you have the same performance class. Anyway here is your timetable your first class has already begun" Mrs Webber stood up and followed us outside where she wished us a good day.

I turned to Alice who was looking down at her timetable with a smile "What have you got first?"

"Maths. Least I've missed some of it you?" she replied.

"English. Have fun and stay out of trouble" I looked down at my timetable " see you third period"

"Looking forward to it rock star" she chuckled as we went our separate ways.

I followed in the direction the head teacher had sent us on soon I was standing outside my first class of the day. Sighing I chapped on the door and entered. The teacher turned round to me and smiled she was an older women and seemed nice.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm new here, Bella Swan, I've been put in this class" I said knowing every eye in the class was on me made me slightly nervous.

"Ah yes just take a seat where theirs one empty" I looked around the class and sat in the only seat that was available right in the middle next to very curly haired dark brown girl.

"Hey I'm Jessica" she whispered.

"Bella" I smiled and turned back to the teacher. They were studying Romeo and Juliet a story I had already studied in La. So instead of listening to the last 45 minutes I was picking my songs I had to sing later on.

When the bell rang I looked back down to see that I had maths at the same time as Jessica.

"Oh I have the same class as you I'll show you where it is" she smiled. I had no choice but to follow. It was easy to tell she was a chatterbox as I hadn't gotten a word into the conversation. Thankfully we reached our class and I went up to the teacher telling him my name.

"Right go and sit next Mr Newton he's the guy up the back of the class next to the window" he told me.

I headed up to the back of the class thankful that I wouldn't get many stares if I sat up the back but then I looked at who this Newton guy was and just my luck it happened to be the pizza delivery guy. When I got close he turned from talking to his friend and smiled at me.

I gave him a disgusted look and turned to the teacher who was beginning the lecture. Despite the fact I was sitting up the back of the class that didn't stop people turning to look at me. We were half way through doing our work when my phone started vibrating in my pocket, looking around I checked no one was watching, and pulled it out.

**From Alice**

**Hey how's it going? Meet me outside room 109 and we can walk to class together xx**

**To Alice **

**Urgh I'm at 206 can't you come meet me x**

2 seconds later I got a reply

**From Alice **

**Get your lazy ass down here and if you looked out next class is in the next building so u need to come down anyway. Teachers coming just meet ME! xx**

When the bell finally went I climbed down the stairs that went back to my English class soon I was standing in front of Alice and some other girl.

"Hey Bell's this is Nessie she's doing design too isn't that great and she's in the next class with us" Alice greeted.

"Yeah. I'm Bella nice to meet you" I laughed at Alice who had grabbed both our arms and leading us outside where Nessie pointed out which building we were in.

Both Alice and I walked up to our teacher who was a young skinny blonde haired man.

"Hey, sir we are your new students" Alice beamed.

He smiled at us "Yeah I know who you are everyone gossips in this town. I'm Mr Grey. So what do we have-" he looked down at his paperwork " -a fashion designer and a musician. Right well Alice you can go and meet some people I got to talk to Bella about her performance"

"Ok good luck Bella" she chirped then skipped off to go talk to Nessie.

"Right Bella follow me backstage" that's when I noticed the concert like stage at the end of the room. No wonder they needed an extra building for this class I thought.

The teacher continued what he was saying when we stopped "Right so do you have two songs to preform?"

"Yeah I do" I smiled.

"Need any help from another student" he asked.

"Well I need someone that can rap but if there's no one I can change my song"

"No bother I'll just go get someone. What songs are you singing?"

"I was thinking Love the way you lie and then I could sing and play the guitar for a paramore song.

"Sounds good. I'll go get you a rapper and band members that know what to do."

The teacher left and I peeked out at all the students, BIG mistake, there loads of them which just made me more nervous.

I had just calmed down when the teacher walked in with a bunch of guys many of them went over to an instrument. Their was only one guy left next to the teacher so I guessed that was the rapper and went up to say hi. He turned round and looked at me his eyes going wide "Bella?"

That's when I noticed he was the guy that had came to my house because he had 'pissed' himself "Emmett?" I laughed.

"Hey you remember me" he boomed.

I chuckled "Its quite hard to forget" and soon he was laughing with me.

Mr Grey spoke up causing us to stop laughing "Well I'm guessing you two know each other that's good. Right I'm away to gather the others up in their seats. Have fun Bella" he called out as he left.

"Right so what do you need me for?" Emmett asked.

"Do you know that lyrics to Love the way you lie" I asked.

"Yeah you want me to rap it" he smiled.

"Yeah but not Verse 3 of the rap ok?"

"Yeah sure you gonna change it or something"

I grinned at him "Or something"

He was about to ask what that something was when Mr Grey started speaking "Let me introduce you to new student Bella Swan as you all know she needs to sing 2 songs as a sort of introduction so lets here it for Miss Swan"

That's when the music started playing and I walked out on stage and sang my first line

**(Bella, **Emmett**)**

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane  
  
**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

(This was the big something. I was going to rap the last verse it had been something I had been working on for a few years and I finally felt comfortable actually doing it in front of people. Alice didn't even know I could rap so it was going to be a shock for her too)

**Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire**

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

When I was finished every one was standing and clapping, Alice was jumping up and down with Nessie next to her.

I looked at Emmett who was grinning at me "You can fucking rap that's hot" he said not realising his mouth was still near his mic. I along with everyone else started laughing. "But Rosie is the only girl for me" he said into it and I looked up to see the blonde shout "I better be" just like she had the other night.

"NEXT SONG" the teacher yelled from the back of the rows.

"Sorry Emmett but I don't need you in this one"

He pouted "Well that sucks" and walked off stage to stand at the side.

I turned round and took the guitar off some guy who smiled at me and went back to the mic and started playing the guitar. I loved this song I always got lost in it:

**(Bella)**

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like.  
It's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**  
**

When I was done Mr Grey came on stage and congratulated me "I think you have won over you class. Well done that was a really good performance. I thought you were going to be a nervous wreak on stage when you first came in"

I laughed "Yeah well I love performing".

After that he turned back to the class using the mic I had just used "Right listen up kids get back to your work we were doing last week. your performance is in 2 days. Emmett can I see you over here" with that all the students scurried off to different corners of the room.

When Emmett came over the teacher explained to me that the project was to find a song from a movie and re-create it and since Emmett and I did a good job he was pulling Emmett away from his group to work with me.

"Sir I don't think that's fair on Emmett and his team shouldn't they get to do what they were planning?" I questioned.

"It's ok Jasper and Edward can do it without me it will actually be better with just the two of them" Emmett reassured.

"Ok now that's settled. Emmett use Rosalie and her team for your stylists she's the quickest" with a smile he left.

"Wait jasper and Edward aren't they the guys-" I started to speak but was cut off by Emmett.

"That screamed like girls yeah" he laughed "so any ideas for a song?"

I grinned "Ever seen School of Rock?" when I got a nod I continued " How about the song they sing at battle of the bands?".

He grinned "Oh hell yes! Lets go tell Rosalie what we need…"

**I know its been ages and I haven't had the chance to re read it but what did you think hit ?or Miss? **

**Thanks to those who have waited ages for the next update and im sorry . **

**And thanks to all those who are reading this after my other twilight story: Secrets, past memories and hopefully a future! :D**


	3. Stella!

Adrenaline 

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything from Tennessee's William's Streetcar Named Desire**

**Chapter 3: Stella! **

Bella's POV

Once Emmett and I had found Rosalie I began to explain my idea to her which she seemed to like as she went to take my measurements right away. Rosalie actually surprised me when I first saw her I thought she was going to be one of those superficial blonde bimbos but instead she was actually an amazing designer. Alice will love her I thought.

"Your all done Bella" she smiled.

"Thanks. Where's Emmett gone?" I asked looking around to find his seat empty.

"He's probably away breaking gloating to Edward and Jasper that he got paired with you" She smiled pointing over to the other side of the room. As I began to walk over I heard Rosalie shout on Alice about wanting someone to help her with the designs. I finally spotted the boys crowded around a corner laughing but before I could get to my destination I was stopped by the creepy pizza boy and another boy who looked quite geeky in his business like outfit.

"I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place" the geeky one said.

"Umm ok I'm Bella" I replied.

"We know" He smiled "So can I get the full story"

"No" I replied quite bluntly not really caring if it sounded rude I wanted away from his creepy friend as quickly as possible.

I began to walk around them but was once again stopped by the Newton boy.

"Listen get the fuck out of my way before I seriously hurt you" I threatened.

"What you going to do princess" he laughed grabbing onto my hips.

I'll show him what I was going to do: making a fist I punched him in the gut. Sure it might have been a bit of an overreaction but this guy was seriously getting on my last nerve hopefully it would teach him a lesson.

"Never touch me again" I told him as he buckled over holding onto his stomach.

Finally walking past them I sat down in the chair next to Emmett who patted me on the back "Way to go Bella" he boomed.

Smiling I asked them what they had been talking about.

"We were talking about the assignment. What are you and Emmett doing?" Edward asked.

Before I could open my mouth Emmett screamed that it was a secret and they were never to be told.

"Apparently it's a secret. So what are you two doing" I asked.

"It's a secret" Edward grinned.

"Oh come on. You know what: I'll tell you a clue about ours if you tell me what both of you are doing. Deal?" I put my hand out waiting to see if they accepted though it wasn't a fair deal I knew they would accept.

Both boys looked at each other "It's the best deal we are going to get" Jasper said. So true I thought smiling. Sighing they both raised their hands and we shook on it.

"We are doing Grease Lightning" Edward laughed.

Leaning forward into both Jasper and Edwards ears I whispered "You get to see Emmett wear a bow tie" before turning and walking away.

It was Jasper who shouted on me "That doesn't tell us anything".

Turning round and winked "I know" before heading over to see Alice and Rosalie leaving a buckled Emmett with two annoyed boys.

Rosalie who was now joined by both Alice and Nessie where sitting around a table drawing their designs. I looked over Alice's shoulder and noticed that the trousers she was drawing were extremely tight.

"Alice are you by any chance designing Jasper and Edwards costume?" I asked her.

She turned startled at my presence "Don't sneak up on me Bella! And yeah I am"

"Do you know when lunch is I'm starving" as if on cue my stomach grumbled causing the girls all to chuckle.

"In like 10 minutes" Nessie replied.

The 10 minutes felt like an hour but finally the bell rang and all of us girls headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed a baguette while the others got a chicken salad. Rosalie pointed to the table the boys were already sitting at with what looked like a full pizza between them. Rolling my eyes I sat down next to Edward who had moved over to let us girls have more room around the table.

Looking around the lunch hall I noticed that it was just like every other school their was the same cliques. I was currently sat with what seemed to be one of the popular groups which was completely different from my last school where I normally sat with the same friends I had known since I was 7. The ones that didn't want to just be my friends because my mum was famous. The good thing about going to a new school far away from LA was the fact that I had my dads last name so no-one would know I came from my bitch of a mother unless I told them or Alice spilled.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts I didn't even hear my name get called out.

"So are you two the new girls?" the voice called.

Edward nudged me lightly in the side looking up I notice the new arrivals "Yeah I'm Bella nice to meet you" I smiled.

"I'm Paul and that's Jacob" he pointed to the slightly taller boy. They both looked similar: dark hair and eyes they both obviously worked out as they each had a toned and thick muscular body nothing compared to Emmett's though.

Alice leaned over to me giggling "God do they have all the boys on steroids here"

Shaking my head I began to eat my lunch their mindless chatter was highly amusing especially with Emmett's stupid jokes: What did the victim say when the robber stuffed his mouth with a dirty cloth? _Nothing. Duh! _See what I mean they are so stupid you cant help but laugh.

Shaking my head I turned to Edward who was asking me what my other elective was: "Drama" I replied.

"Same" he smirked.

"What's with the smirk" I wondered. Should I be scared?

"Well If you can act as well as you can sing then we will be seeing a lot of each other" He whispered in my ear.

Before I could ask him what the hell he was on about he chuckled and resumed his conversation with Paul and Jacob about what I could only assume was about football .As the boys talked about sport related stuff and the girls about fashion I tuned them out. Still wondering what Edward could have possible meant with his cryptic words that was until Alice whispered in my ear that she needed the toilet. Alice is one of those girls who would rather go to the bathroom with a group rather than on her own. You know the ones I'm talking about.

Standing up we alerted the rest of the group.

"Where you going?" Rosalie asked.

"Toilets, Actually where are they?" I asked.

After the uneventful toilet trip Alice and I headed back to the table only to find our seats at been taken by girls who could only be described as sluts. The smaller one was the curly haired girl from my English class though she seemed nice enough then she was currently giving me the evils. I must of still been sleepy not to really notice her as a preppy bimbo during class. The other girl who was currently sitting with her back to me had obviously dyed her hair that white blonde colour that only the Malfoy's have. As we got closer to the table it was clear to see that they were cheerleaders each had on top's two sizes too small and skirts that just about covered their ass, each piece was embodied with the schools logo. Although they seemed to be blonde bimbo they must have had some sort of sense as they stayed clear of flirting with Emmett instead Jessica was hanging all over Jasper who looked ready to be sick while the other girl who had occupied my seat was all over Edward who seemed to be trying unsuccessfully to push her away.

"Eddie your so funny" she giggled.

Emmett who was been sitting on one side Rosalie and Jasper was laughing hysterically along with the other boys while the girls just looked on in disgust.

"That wasn't a joke Tanya" Edward muttered.

So her name was Tanya I thought- good to know!

"Whatever. You should like totally see our new routine for the game its like totally hot" Tanya said flipping her hair.

It was Edward who spotted us first and to be perfectly honest I think I saw him sigh a sign of relief but before he could say anything Jasper called Alice over.

"Could you move down a bit Jessica so Alice can get in" he told her "

I looked around the table there was no space for a chair to fit but before I could think of what to do Nessie turned to Tanya "Your sort of sitting in Bella's seat" she told her softly. Was Nessie scared of Tanya? I wondered

"Who's Bella?" she asked laughing.

"I believe that's me" I told her.

When she turned round she looked at me and rolled her eyes "Well you moved so its my seat now" she said childishly. I could just picture her stomping her foot if she never got her way.

Before I could retort Edward abruptly stood up "Bella you can have my seat"

Smiling I thanked him but told him I wouldn't take his seat I would just stand.

"There we go then sorted" Tanya smirked turning back round "Eddie sit down" she whined pulling on his shirt.

Not giving up Edward leaned "Why don't you just sit on my lap?" he smiled.

Rolling my eyes "Just sit down Eddie!" I mocked.

Sitting down he grabbed my hips pulling me down onto his lap.

"Edward" I shrieked.

Everybody at the table laughed except the two girls who were both glaring daggers at me but it was Edwards musical laugh that stood out the most it was the most gorgeous sound I had every heard. It was clear that Tanya and Jessica both had a crush on what seemed to be the schools heartthrob as every girl in our performance class would glance up at him every now and then quickly looking away if he caught their wandering eyes. Throughout the rest of lunch I was situated on his lap talking with my new friends and learning more about them. By the end of lunch I had learnt that Paul and Jacob were more into sports: Paul was the captain of the football team that all the boys played while Jacob was more into stunt work. They were all different but the group jelled together well with everyone getting on minus Tanya and Jessica who seemed to have just decided to plant themselves at the table. I even found out that Jessica and Tanya were singers and dancers that were also in my performance class and both lived in Port Angeles. Forks wasn't that big of a town so it made sense that the only reason this school was so big was due to the fact that people from Port Angeles also attended.

The bell finally rang and I headed to drama with Edward after saying bye to the others and telling Alice I would get her in the parking lot. Still not telling me what he was on about earlier I decided to ignore him in the hope that he would spill- it never worked well I soon caved . He chuckled and went to sit on the tables near the stage it was the same room our performance class was in which made sense since it had a huge stage. The teacher was a young female who looked around 25, her ginger hair was tied up into a loose ponytail and she wore the normal female teacher attire-shirt and skirt with a pair of black heels.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I said walking up from her.

"Oh. Hello I'm Miss Dylan. Your lucky its auditions today for our first play on the year hopefully you'll audition for something?" She questioned.

"Yeah of course I will. What's play are you doing?" I asked.

"Tennessee William's 'A Streetcar Named Desire' Have you read it?" She asked handing me a copy of the play.

"Yeah its actually one of my favourites" I smiled.

"Excellent. Well go learn a scene from the character you want to audition for there is a seat over in that corner" She pointed over to the table where Edward was sitting with a group of guys including Jacob.

Walking over I sat next to Jacob " I thought you did stunt work?" I asked.

He smiled " Acting's my second option. Who are you auditioning for?" he asked.

Everyone leaned over to hear what I was going to say even the guys I had never met before "Stella" I told them.

"Not Blanche?" one of the guys who I didn't know asked.

"I'm not a big fan of Blanche she annoys the hell out of me" Edward chuckled at my answer.

"Why are you laughing Edward?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

Shaking his head he told me nothing.

Talking about annoying people at that precise moment Tanya walked through the doors like she owned the place ignoring the teachers frown at being late she sat down across from me and began rambling about go knows what. I was so confused. I thought you could only choose two electives wasn't she already doing dance and music. Speaking my thoughts allowed I asked her why she was in this class.

"Well some people are just like so talented that they can do more than the average student" she said snidely.

I was flabbergasted at her rudeness no one had ever said anything like that to me before in my life. Well tell a lie my mother used to stay those sort of things to Alice and I when she would go on a rave about Lauren's talent but I usually just ignored her. But the cheek of this girl! Someone who didn't even know me was determining my talent. It just infuriated me! Before I could reply the teacher told us to be quiet and learn our lines - we had 20 minutes. Luckily I already knew what scene I was going to do and more or less all my lines from my multiple times of reading it.

The class was silent until our time was up and we were all told to grab seats and sit round the stage to watch the auditions. The teacher went straight into them starting with

Tanya "What scene are you doing and what character?" she asked her.

Standing up she declared she was doing scene 4 and she was playing Blanche. Oh great I thought I could be playing along side her!

The teacher nodded "Who else is doing scene 4?"she asked.

Raising my hand I told her I was auditioning for Stella since no one had picked this scene to audition for Stanley since he only has a couple of lines the teacher choose Edward to play him for our scene.

Lying on the pretend bed which was situated in the middle of the stage we started our scene.

**(Dialogue from the play: Streetcar Named Desire by Tennessee Williams)**

"And that- that makes it all right?" Tanya recited.

Getting into my character I began to say my lines in southern accent " No, it isn't all right for anybody to make such a terrible row, but - people do sometimes. Stanley's always smashed things. Why, on our wedding night- soon as we Came in here- he snatched off one of my slippers and rushed about the place smashing the light bulbs with it"

Looking bewildered Tanya replied "He did - what?"

"He smashed all the light bulbs with the heel of my slipper!" I laughed.

"And you - you let him? Didn't run, didn't scream?"

Smiling shyly I look up at Tanya " I was- sort of- thrilled by it.."

It was at near the end of the scene and Edward's entrance as Stanley that made me almost gasp it was as if Edward was actually channelling the character of Stanley.

"Hey! Hey! Stella!" he called through the curtains before entering the stage.

Though my character was meant to be surprised I really was surprised, my accent was all right not the best, but Edwards was spot on "Stanley!" I called before running over to Edward ignoring the Tanya's next line my eyes were fixated only on Edward.

"Hiyuh, Stella, Blanche back?" he asked.

In a daze I repeated my next line "Yes, she's back".

For the first time I truly felt the attraction Stella has for Stanley in the play maybe it was just the way Edward played him but I was completely and utterly stunted. I was still professional though I didn't turn into a blubbering idiot instead I finished the scene the way Tennessee Williams' would have wanted.

Looking over my head Edward said hello to 'Blanche'.

Looking at his clothes then back to his face "You must've got under the car" I chuckled.

Puffing up his chest Edward recited the last line " Them darn mechanics at Fritz's don't know their can from third base!" he told me staring straight into my eyes.

Finishing the distance between us I ran up embracing him in a fierce hug. Chuckling silently he hugged me back in a way that my head turns into the side of his neck. With the scene over the class erupt in an applause and the rest of the students audition. Everyone in the class was excellent but I had my clear favourites especially for Stanley: only Edward managed to perfect him. Just before the bell rings signalling its time to go home the teacher calls out that the cast list will be up tomorrow at lunch with that Edward, Jacob and I head to the parking lot.

**What did you all think Hit? Miss?**


	4. Asses on Display

Adrenaline

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight or the lyrics used**

Song's used

"What I go to school for" By Busted

**Chapter 4 - Pizza man and an Ass!**

Bella's Pov

"I actually love this school" I told Edward and Jacob on the way to the parking lot.

Both of the boys laughed but it was Edward who replied laughing "You wont love it when we have to do the showcases"

We reached the parking lot to find a bunch of people, more practically, boys gathered around something near the back. All three of us headed in that direction only to find out that they were actually surrounding my car.

Emmett's voice could be heard in the crowd "Fucking hell" he drawled starring at my gorgeous Aston Martin.

Rolling my eyes - boys! I thought. Pulling out my keys I pressed the button unlocking the car. At the flashing lights the group of boys turned in my direction looking rather shocked. Next to me both Edward and Jacob stopped when they caught sight of the car.

"That's freaking gorgeous" Edward whistled while Jacob nodded in agreement.

It was at this precise moment that the bundling joy that is Alice decided to grace us with her appearance smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Bella. Bella guess what!" She shouted over the circle of boys blocking her path.

"That your really a man. Sorry Alice but we already knew that" I smiled.

"Haha" she replied sarcastically finally getting round them to stand beside me " But seriously dad said that he would be in late and that Rose and the boys can come round. Oh and Nessie."

I laughed at the fact she hadn't even asked the boys yet just expected them to come over. Turning round I thought it would be best if I actually asked if they and Jacob they wanted to come over. The two Cullen boys and Jasper agreed to come over but Jacob gave his apologizes as had to go to work at his dad's mechanic shop.

"Well how about we all go home and get changed and you can come over after that" Alice said to the boys.

Rosalie and Nessie were next to turn up with the crowd already dying away Alice explained what was happening. Like the boys when Rosalie spotted my car she too commented on it making me laugh "Are you lot all car fanatics"

"Pretty much" Jasper laughed.

"Right I'm away before you lot start molesting my car" I chuckled "I'll see you later"

I climbed behind the wheel as Alice was saying her goodbyes; Emmett reached out to stroke the car but before he could I beeped the horn making him jump 10 feet in the air. Everyone began guffawing hysterically myself included.

"Come on Alice" I shouted out the window.

Rolling her eyes she jumped into the passenger seat before I sped off towards our house.

"When are they are coming over" I asked.

"Soon as they get changed" Alice smiled "Dad said they can all stay for dinner if they want too"

"Well that was nice of him: I can barley get enough food with dad now I'll be fighting for a potato with Emmett"

Alice just shook her head laughing "Just stab him with your fork"

Once we got home we both ran up the stairs to get ready. Quickly pulling on my Joan Jett t-shirt and a dark pair of shorts I went down stairs plotting myself on the love seat. Grabbing the remote I flipped the channels till I found How I Met your Mother. One of my favourite shows since friends had finished.

Alice ran down the stairs when the bell rang wearing a short skirt and pale pink tank top. I could hear her welcome Edward and Emmett room telling them to make themselves at home before bringing them in to the living room.

Sitting down next to me Emmett bellowed "This show is fuck awesome".

"You don't need to shout Bella's sitting right next to you" Edward chuckled as he took the seat next to Alice on the sofa.

"He's right though" I replied in the same tone Emmett had used "Its legen…wait for it…dary " .

Rolling her eyes Alice said "Yes, yes, you love Barney we get it"

"Guess what Bella" Emmett said with the most excitement I had ever seen from any man "Barney has a book on how to pick up chicks- Rose got for my birthday last year. It's like the bible" he told me .

"I need to see this so called bible!" I told him. What can I say his excitement was infectious.

"Well lucky for you I carry it everywhere" he said pulling it out of his bag.

I'm pretty sure we must of gotten some pretty weird looks from Edward and Alice as our eyes were hooked on the book. We were so into it that while I was doing the Ass Test with Emmett neither of us heard the knock at the door and the girls enter the living room.

"Drum roll please" I said causing Emmett to start drumming the table in front of him"You are the 2nd highest Ass. I'm proud of you Emmett"

"WOO HOO" he fist pumped.

It was when Rosalie asked why he had his stupid book out again that we finally noticed her, Jasper and Nessie.

"Bella wanted to see it" Emmett smiled and I nodded excitedly along with him.

"Oh god not another one" Jasper muttered from beside Alice while Rosalie just looked scared.

"Another what?" Nessie asked confused- that made two of us.

"Another Emmett" Rosalie whimpered.

"Another me!" Emmett yelled pulling me up from the couch he grabbed my hands making me do some sort of dancing chant around the table"We are awesome! Legen….wait for it …..legen …wait for it …DARIES!"

"Emmett shut the fuck up that's freaking horrible" Edward shouted over his wailing.

"Your just jealous" Emmett stuck his tongue out.

"Okkk… well us girls are going to go upstairs and start working on our designs" Alice told us pointing out both Rosalie and Nessie's sewing kits that where sitting near the stairs. Both girls picked up their belongings and began following Alice up the stairs.

"Come on lets go to my room" I told the boys.

"Sorry to disappoint you Bells but I'm fully committed to my Rosie" Emmett said patting my shoulder like you would do if someone was upset.

"It's alright Em I prefer them bigger than a cocktail sausage" I told him pushing him back onto the couch. Both Jasper and Edward were killing themselves laughing as they followed me up the stairs/ Emmett soon recovered and screamed that his was a freaking anaconda sized.

"Just ask Rose" he shouted.

Rolling my eyes I walked into my room sitting down on the bed watching their faces as they saw a very un girly room.

"Excuse the mess I've just moved in" I smiled but none of them heard me they were to busy checking out the musical instruments that covered my room.

Jasper let out a whistle "Nice guitar".

I could see Edward looking at my wall of CD's while Emmett eyes where huge and couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous drum kit under my window.

He looked at me with big puppy dog eyes like he was begging me to let him play "Knock yourself out" I told him.

Standing up I walked over to where Edward was admiring my music collection.

"K.I.S.S?" he asked looking directly down into my eyes.

Looking back at him I was dazzled by his bright green eyes "ehh..what?" I asked like a silly star struck girl meeting Robert Pattinson.

"The band" he said smirking.

"Oh yeah my dad got me into them" I smiled.

"Yeah same. What's your favourite song?" he asked.

"Heaven on fire definitely, you?"

"Detroit Rock City" Edward replied.

"Hmm I agree with Bella - Heaven on fire is amazing" Jasper butted in maybe sensing a debate coming on I don't know, but it that exact moment when Emmett found my drumsticks and started blasting out a beat. I caught on quickly to what it was as it was one of the first songs I learned to play on the drums. Picking up the Gibson beside my bed and turning on the microphone that was in front of it I started playing along with him.

(Bella, **Edward **_Jasper __**Emmett **_Everyone _**)**_

Her voice is echoed in my mind

I count the days till she is mine

Can't tell my friends cos they will laugh

I love a member of the staff

Turning the microphone towards Edward and Jasper I motioned for them to sing they seemed to like the idea as they both got straight into it, however. just before they could sing the next verse started singing:

_**I fight my way to front of class**_

_**To get the best view of her ass**_

_**I drop a pencil on the floor**_

_**She bends down and shows me more….**_

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazyI know that she craves me

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

None like Miss Mackenzie

**That's what I go to school for**

**That's what I go to school for**

_So she may be thirty-three_

_But that doesn't bother me_

_Her boyfriends working out of town_

_I find a reason to go round_… … …

Rosalie's POV

The girls and I were jotting down our ideas for the boys grease outfits when I heard a voice shouting from the room across from Alice's.

"Did you hear that?" Nessie asked.

Nodding I got up motioning them to follow silently and what we saw was the boys and Bella belting out a busted song. They didn't notice us standing at the doorway watching on since they had left it open to begin with. We were trying to cover our giggles at them jumping up and down in the middle of Bella's room. But the funniest thing was that outside the window which was open and right in front of Edwards bedroom stood Mr Cullen kneeling over in laughter. When their sing song was finished us girls and Carlisle burst out clapping the look of shock on their faces caused another round of laughter to escape.

"Sounds good boys and…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Bella" she laughed.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he waved a goodbye and walked out the room.

It was the way they all seemed to jell together that gave me an idea for my director class homework where we were told to direct a music video to a song that most people will have forgotten.

"Hey what would you say to helping me in my directing class?" I asked them all.

"What do you need help with?" Bella asked sweetly.

"I need to produce a music video and you all look the part and can actually sing. So what do you say?"

"I'm in" said Edward "but what song have you chosen?"

It was at this precise moment that Emmett leapt up from his stool and started thrusting " I GOT PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOW IT, SHOW IT, SHOW IT, SHOW IT. I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT"

No one wanted to see Emmett thrusting into thin air but It was only jasper who screamed "MY EYES EMMETT. MY FUCKING EYES!"

This caused everyone to laugh, Bella even fell onto her bed she was laughing so much. I was sort of growing to like Bella in the short time I've know her: she can stand her own against Emmett which only his mother and I have been able to do in the past. Maybe we had more in common than I thought and hopefully she would agree to helping me after I told her what she would need to do.

"I was thinking of doing Running on sunshine not many people remember it" the rest of them nodded " Bella you would have to kiss one of the boys. I don't think they would mind kissing a pretty girl but in case you …"

I was cut off by Bella who told me it was fine she wasn't some prude and that she had kissed boys before. I'm sure Edward was happy at that and I was sure I would be getting targeted about who she would be kissing later on.

"What about you girls?" I asked turning round to look at Alice and Nessie.

"I'm not much of a singer but I'll help with what I can" Nessie replied.

I had never really spoken to Nessie much before sure we had worked together but after today I realised that I was maybe a bit stuck up in the past about my choices in friends and I should begin to get to know these girls better.

Alice being the hyperactive pixie she is just began jumping up and down on the spot nodding her head.

It was Bella who got her to calm down by asking if we wanted to go downstairs and order some pizza.

Once we had gotten settled on the couch Alice pulled out her phone asking as all what kind of pizza we liked.

"Hawaiian" Emmett and Bella said at the exact same time.

It was quite freaky especially when Bella added to make it a large which I could see from Emmett face that he had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Pepperoni" I said while Edward, Jasper and Nessie nodded in agreement.

"So a large Hawaiian and 3 large pepperoni" Alice left just after that going into the kitchen to make the phone call.

Bella was currently flipping through the stations until she found an episode of Glee, turning up the volume just before Darren Criss was about to sing "it's not unusual"

"I love Blaine" Nessie said from beside me.

Bella nodded " Same, Darren Criss is just so freaking sexy" she fake swooned pretending to faint onto Emmet who was sitting next to her. Emmett laughed pushing her right into Edward.

"Hey!" she exclaimed

"Aww I'm sorry" Emmett said holding out his arms offering her a hug.

Nessie looked at me warily like she expected me to jump off my seat angrily but the truth was I found it quite funny and from the blush on Bella's cheeks when Edward put his arms around her warning off the big teddy bear I could easily see she was into the other Cullen.

"You hurt me Emmett" she said exaggerating her point by putting hand over her heart and fell into Edward even more who played along by pulling her closer into him.

Their stupid carry on continued for about 10 minutes until Emmett got up from the couch looking like a predator. Bella who looked up shocked at his outburst ran away heading for cover behind Jasper but Emmett was faster throwing her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN EMMETT!" she screamed as he ran around the living room.

When the doorbell rang he grabbed their money that was sitting on the coffee table and ran to answer the door before anyone could say something about Bella still being over his shoulder.

Alice and I ran to the door out of sight from the delivery man and stood watching the spectacle that was about to occur.

Outside the door stood Mike with our pizza's looked at Emmett then to Bella's ass which was more or less in his face since he was standing so close to the door entrance. What happened to waiting at the step bellow like a normal person.

"Oi mikey my face isn't on Bella's ass its up here" Emmett said motioning to his face with his free hand.

I could see Bella making a face behind the creeps back; that when she noticed us and was pleading for help. Alice and I shook our heads and went back into the living room laughing as we told the rest of them what was going on.

"He is such a perv. Poor Bella" Alice giggled.

Edward smirked I already knew how much he disliked Newton and knew that he couldn't miss this chance to get one over on him. Standing up he went out of the door only to some back two minutes later banging on the walls with a laughing Bella wrapped around his waist.

**What did you think, Hit or Miss? **

**Thanks for reading :D xx**


	5. Tight Pants and Cast Listings

Adrenaline

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight or the lyrics used**

**Chapter 5 - Tight Pants and Cast Listings**

Bella's Pov

"I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life" I smiled as I through myself down on Alice's bed.

Everyone had left over an hour ago and the kitchen was a mess (thanks to Emmett) but the best part of the night was watching Mike's reaction when Edward came in putting me over his shoulder and began running around the room banging on all the walls. I'm so glad my dad was working late can you imagine if he walked in at the precise moment. Anyone could have taking those noises as something dodgy especially since I was giggling like some little school girl. It was strange to have so much fun in a town that was empty.

"Do you miss them?" Alice asked climbing into her bed.

"Who?"

"You know mum and Lauren?"

I sat up abruptly. I don't know why she keeps bringing this up when she already knows the answer.

"The only people I miss Alice are my old friends. You miss them?"

She sits up a little and silently nods her head. My sisterly instincts kick in and despite what I feel for my mom and other sister I pull Alice into a tight hug.

"You had a relationship with them your allowed to miss them Alice, despite me and dads opinions"

She pulled away giving me a weak smile "I'm a little tired I think I might go to sleep"

Taking that as my que to leave I went back into my room pulling my laptop out my bag . Facebook was the first thing I checked and was pleasantly surprised to find that I had over 20 new friend requests scanning through them I spotted one Edward Cullen. Before I could stop myself I clicked on his wall his latest post consisted of two words: **Bang Bang. **

I couldn't help but chuckle. Clicking the like button I moved on to see my latest notification. It was a message from Garrett one of my friends back in L.A.

**(Garrett Posted on your Wall)**

**How's the middle of nowhere? Miss you and Alice xx **

I quickly replied back :

**Aww Garrett miss you too! The middle of nowhere is surprisingly fun we've met some great people already. Xxx**

I fell asleep a little after 2am since I spent the rest of the night reading Catching Fire. My dreams were filled by the boy with the bread. Hmm…

"BELLA!"

That didn't sound like Peeta's voice. That's when the voice shrieked even louder in my ear causing me to tumble onto the floor.

"Alice! What the fuck" I looked at the clock "Its 6am"

"I know. Its time to get up" she replied.

I untangled myself from the sheets and stormed to the bathroom for a shower. My sister was utterly mental. She knows I'm not a morning person and that's how she wakes me up. Seriously! By the time I get downstairs Alice is ready and sitting with dad at the table having breakfast.

Dad takes one look at my face "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"You want to know what's wrong I have a sister who is MENTAL!" I motion towards Alice who only laughs.

"I tell her to get you up or you'll just sleep in" my dad chuckles defending her.

"Doesn't mean she has to make me land on my ass every morning"

"Alice you have to get your sister up nicer from now on ok" he looks at Alice who shakes her head "Happy?" he asks me.

"Sure" I scowl.

"Well I have to get to work have a good day and Bella try not kill anyone" he patted both our heads and walked out the house laughing at himself.

Alice and I sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I heard her sigh and get up. Within two minutes she came back carrying a plate full of pop tarts.

"Peace offering?" she smiles.

Damn she knows I cant resist delicious food "you don't play fair Alice"

Putting two pop tarts into a brown bag I walked out to the garage and picked up my school bag on the way out the door.

Alice already had her bags in the back of the car since they were pretty heavy with all the notebooks or look book as she calls it and drawing materials along with her catalogue of material. I seriously didn't think she had to carry it all but she insisted it was all necessary.

"So are you excited about doing the boys outfits?" I asked Alice.

"Of course. Grease is one of my favourite movies so it has to be perfect" she laughed "So do you find out the cast for Streetcar today?"

"I thinks so. I really hope I get Stella the only down side is Tanya was a pretty impressive Blanche so if I did I would have to work with her" I sighed.

"Bummer but you're a bitch so you'll survive" she replied smirking.

The rest of the journey was filled with Alice's choice of music. We (well when I say we I mean Alice) had decided that a schedule was needed - she got to listen to her music on the way their I got to listen to mines on the way back. I had to reluctantly agree since she brought dad into it so I was stuck listening to Nicki Minaj. I guess it could be worse. I pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep and jumped out at the same time as the boys.

"Would it not make more sense for us just to drive to school together?" Edward asked.

"Possibly but then we would argue who's car we would take" I replied.

"Ah so true" he smiled putting his bag over his shoulder.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and I made my way to maths. The bane of my life. I was much more an English person. Thankfully it wasn't long till I was in my performance class practicing with Emmett who was trying to convince me to let him do a stage dive just like Jack Black does in the movie.

"But it would be totally awesome" he moaned.

"Urgh just do what you want Emmett" I walked away only to turn round to see him fist pumping into the air.

Sighing I sat down on the plush chairs next to Jasper.

"He's nuts" I exclaimed.

"Emmett?" he asked.

"Yeah. He wants to stage dive during our performance on Friday. He'll kill someone"

Jasper mumbled "Alice is a bag full of crazy to. You should see the outfits she's made they cut off the circulation"

Just as he said it I was taking a drink of water only resulting in nearly choking to death.

"I gotta see this" I spluttered.

"Edwards trying it on in stall 3" he told me.

I walk over to the design corner and find Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, where's stall 3?" I asked.

She pointed to one of the curtain rooms at the end of the wall "Over there why?"

I told her what Jasper had said and we both made our way over slipping behind the curtain next to Alice.

"Have we missed it?" Rosalie whispered.

Alice shook her head "No he's been in their a while"

At the moment Edward started shouting "I cant even get these damn things up! You sure these are mine?"

Rosalie and I put our hands over our mouths to muffle our laughter.

"Do you want me to come in and help you?" Alice asked.

He mumbled a no. We waited another 5 minutes before Edward finally pulled the curtain open .

"Alice I cant feel anyth-" Edward groaned uncomfortably.

When he noticed it wasn't just Alice in the room he stood their shocked until his senses took over and pulled the curtain back leaving just his head sticking out. But it wasn't before we got a good look at his Danny Zuko outfit- the extremely tight black leather pants, the studded thunderbirds jacket and styled wig. That must mean Jasper was Kenickie.

"Looking good Eddie" Rosalie dragged out while I wolf whistled.

He rolled his eyes and shut the curtains so he could remove his clothes. I didn't see him again tell lunch time since Rosalie had pulled me into another changing room to fit Emmett and my costume.

It was our normal school uniform but vamped up. My skirt was pulled tighter and she had me wearing a pair of fish net stockings. The blouse was only buttoned at the top and tied at the middle of my stomach with a pair of studded ankle boots. It was nice but slightly sluttish which made me wonder if it was appropriate. Emmett's was much like Jack Blacks in the movie simple white shirt, pair of grey shorts and black converses.

After our fitting the lunch bell finally rang and the three of us walked to the cafeteria. Like yesterday Emmett nearly emptied their stock of food, Rosalie grabbed a salad and I choose a cheeseburger and fries. We were the first ones at the table but it wasn't long before we were joined by the others. Jacob was sitting next to me rambling about a car he was building although I love my car I didn't have a clue was he was on about.

"Jacob I don't have a clue what that is but if I see one I'll let you know" I smiled.

"Thanks" he chuckled.

"You excited about the cast listing?" I asked him and Edward who was sitting across from me.

"Yeah I want to see who I get" Jacob smiled "Lets hope its Mitch"

"You two will be fine" I smiled.

"You'll get Stella" Edward said with such a confident voice that I couldn't help believe him.

Tanya walked past "And I've **got** Blanche"

"There are lots of other good actresses who auditioned for Blanche" I told her.

Scoffing at me she walked on to the table where all the football players sat with some of the cheerleaders.

"Why don't you guys sit with your team-mates?" Alice asked them.

"I cant stand most of my cheer team which reminds me cheer tryouts are on Thursday you should audition" Rosalie replied.

"Omg yes I miss cheering so much I thought I had missed my chance" she said bouncing up and down on her chair.

"Well I'm head cheerleader this year I would have given you a place but don't tell any of the other girls. What about you Bella?" Rosalie turned to me.

"NO!" I exclaimed realising I was being slightly rude I quickly added "I can't dance to save my life"

"Ok" Rosalie laughed "The outfits are dead cute Alice you'll love them"

Rolling my eyes I turned to the boys "So are you all on the football team?"

"We are the stars on the team" Emmett winked.

"You going to join any teams?" Jasper asked.

I looked at them all in the eyes with the most serious face "Wrestling"

They all stopped eating and turned to me with wide eyes.

"Grrrr" I growled doing the hulks move of smashing my fists together.

They never moved an inch still staring I couldn't help but burst out laughing "Guys I'm kidding"

"Oh thank god" Alice exclaimed "you could never had pulled off that horrendous leotard"

"Thanks Alice" I laughed.

The rest of lunch was spent having idle chit chat until the bell rang and Edward, Jacob and I headed to drama class. The teacher had already posted the cast list on the wall outside.

**Cast List**

**Blanche DuBois - Tanya Denali**

**Stanley Kowalski - Edward Cullen**

**Stella Kowalski - Bella Swan**

**Harold 'Mitch' Mitchell - Jacob Black**

**Euince Hubbel - Jessica Stanley**

**Steve Hubbel - James Tracker **

**Palbo Gonzales - Alec Volturi **

**Young Collector - Riley James**

**A Mexican Woman - Victoria Lefevere**

**Doctor - Jared Cameron**

**Nurse - Bree Tanner**

I was insanely happy scratch that WE were insanely happy. I grabbed the two boys into a fierce hug.

"Didn't I tell you!" Edward smirked.

I pushed him into his seat "Oh shut up"

Once everyone had grabbed their own seats the teacher came in handing each of us a booklet.

"Ok so those who got parts congrats and if you never got the part this time there is more to a play than just the actors and there is always our next play. But first things first I'm not going to be directing this play I'll be supervising. So you will all have to work together" The teacher went on .

She split us up into groups and we were too decide on what we really wanted from key scenes, to dialogue and setting.

Our group had decided we would each write down 10 of our must haves in the play then create our list from what was written the most. After much debate we finaly came to our list:

_Play Must Haves! _

_1) Poker scene - needs to be violent_

_2) Intimate moments between Stella and Stanley to show their brutal desire_

_3) Costumes have to be In date with the play and baby bump needs to look realistic _

_4) Accents are a must!_

_5) Stella in some scenes is strong that needs to be shown_

_6)The Real ENDING! _

_7) The Birthday scene- smashing the plates_

_8) The alcohol needs to look real_

_9) Blanches Trunk _

_10) The music the exact same as the play. _

I was happy most of these were on my list if not all of them and I'll admit number two was definitely one of mines but it was also on Edwards. That at least made me smile a little.

**So what did you think?**


End file.
